seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hospital
The Hospital is a zone based on the concept of a healing facility, having the purpose of treating patients across the perception range. The doctors come from different zones but despite how genius they are they still don't have complete knowledge about all the bioforms they try to heal but they try their best. Most notably, they seriously lack understanding of grey zoner anatomy, which makes Hospital visits a terrifying experience for them. Luckily for them, the grey zone has it's own pseudohospitals to treat the natives. Grey zoners are rarely brought to the Hospital, but when they are, it's because they might suffer from an extrazonal disease. From their perspective, the Hospital looks very filthy, equipment being like fake toys, and even germs being visible, sometimes reaching the size of a rat. Mood is a factor in how dirty you see the place. The Hospital exists in a separate dimension where the Hospital building is all that exists, run by Dr Phage. The Hospital never seems to end. "Emergency rooms, operating rooms, radiology labs, admissions offices, stranger chambers ... just repeat, shift around and twist in on each other in endless defiance of physical law." The hospital staff will continually try to heal patients, making most worse than before. Dr Man explains "The hospital is the hospital, there is no "in" or "out."... If you desire the "world" you knew, you will have to be discharged." However, to be discharged requires finding a cure for whatever illness brought that person there in the first place. "Time" also doesn't work like a grey zoner would expect. Further information about the Hospital and characters can be found here on the trope site. The hospital staff are experts from different zones, doing what they can to treat patients. "The Hospital can restore patients to existence, but also only if they die with their “concept” still in the proper Hospital zone (Bogleech)." Dr Man points out how difficult healing patients is for the staff. "You can't expect just the average neurosurgeon to know how to treat, say, an octopus." The staff and creatures of other zones take the form of things the mind can conceptualize. "There’s no telling how many details of them are “real” and how much is just the human mind filling in blanks with things it can grasp. It’s not unlike how our brain handles our blind spot. Technically there should just be a dark patch of nothing in our field of vision, all the time, but our brains use surrounding information to fill in what they expect to be there (Bogleech)." The Hospital operates under the oath: CURE, CONTAIN OR ERASE. Hospital Staff *Dr Phage (His accomplishments are too grand and numerous to list) *Dr Phleboto Mizer (Head Transfusionator) *C Tori (Head Surgeon) *Dr Man (Doctor) *Dr Fleagood (Veterinarian) *Dr Froud (Psychiatrist) *Dr Gynnie (Gynecologist) *Dr Ucy (Optometrist) *Dr Dementist (Dentist) *Anna (Anesthetist) *Cathy (Portable Medical Urinal) *Scissie (Surgical Scissors) *Scissane (Surgical Scissors) *Gardenia (Gardener) *Magdolene (Biodebridement Therapy) *Molly Curdle (Nurse) *Millie Curdle (Nurse) *Biobag (Nurse) *Convulsing Nurse (Nurse) *Hungry Bloodbag (Blood Donations) *Zoe (Phage's Secretary) *Windifred (Intake Window) *Lucy (Surgery Lights) *Crash (Computer) *Computer Chip (Computer) *Toilet (Waste Disposal) *Janitor Patients Patients make an appointment to meet with a doctor from the Hospital, and then find themselves admitted the next day after going to bed for the night."You already know that each one got there by a unique path - a job interview, a shady clinic, a routine appointment ... The "missing time" is a classic symptom of alien abductions and other alleged paranormal phenomenon, and I think it's essential to the story so the reader can imagine it happening to them, out of the blue (Bogleech)." Patients upon waking up are greeted by the reputable doctor H. M. Phage, T.E., only to have little explained. Patients that attempt to escape will find themselves trapped within the Hospital. The only way for a patient to leave the Hospital is to be discharged. *Fern (previously nicknamed Ms Green by the fans) *Junior (Fern's son) *Mr Clean *Jay *Karen *Bloodstain *Nobody Nose *Eyeda Sorrit *Huge Louse *Oozing Skull *Sickly Stomach *Depressed Spleen *Crooked Spine *Open Wound *Verruca Patch *Cantankerous Embryo *Impatient Kidneys *Myiasis Cube *Kyle *Gaston *Green Spore Son and his mother *Richard *Bladdabelle *Gassandra *Mac *Handrew *Rip *Biley *Liverton *Bobbi *Bobbi *Pink Haired Scalp *Surgical Bed *Babymama *Evil Baby Other Characters *Microbes (visible) *White Stains *Kidney Stones *Kidney Stone Mother *Ora *Lexis (Intern) *Ramblin' Evil Colorectal Polyp *Eyeball Spider *Ear Rat *X-Ray Ear Rat *X-Ray Fern *Enzyme Hound *Casu Marzoil *Plumbing *Toilet *Tile Floor *Slobs *Eyeslob *Final Jayslob *Crashslob *Jimmy Carousel *Antibiotic Ointment *Bandages *Goofworm *L16 Dolphin *Magboils Hallways The Hospital hallways look filthy to the average grey zoner, with visible microbes and fluids on the floor. There are directional signs on the walls but they are written in weird symbols. Patient rooms have curtains and are sometimes numerated. The hallways also seem to follow a non-Euclidean geometry, with inconsistent layouts and impossible arrangements. Patient Rooms The patient rooms usually have a bed, TV, framed pictures, call nurse buttons, sinks, "sanitizers", sanitary objects and various medical equipment (which on closer inspection are empty plastic shells). The sinks run either freezing cold water or scalding hot phlegm. The cabinets and drawers are stuffed mostly with small, irrelevant items. The TV is also where Phage can transmit announcements for the patients. Maternity Ward The place where children, larvae, spores and sub-tones are treated. It's also pediatrics. Guarded by a metal door with a password that only Dr Phage knows. Behind the door you can hear buzzing, grinding, clanking and wet splatters. 'Lobby' The Maternity lobby is a vast cavernous chamber from where other sections can be explored. In the middle there is a decrepit shack which is the temp office and right next to it Windifred is located, the receptionist. There's also a red door with a round window that leads to Dr Gynnie's office, the head of this ward. Many colorful tubes are seen throughout the ward that are useful for fast transport of objects or living beings. 'Temp Office' The office for temporary staff. It is bigger on the inside and the ceiling is so high that the dangling lightbulb's cord keeps extending into darkness. There's a blue tube on the side of a wall from which Egglets are received to be taken care of. The desk has a drawer with a shared inventory with other drawers and a large enough lower drawer that can fit a person in, ideal for hiding. Temp staff wear cheap, plastic pins that are found in the cardboard inbox. These pins make the wearer be perceived by Hospital staff as one of their temp staff, regardless of the wearer's motives. 'A Wing' The part where more private, internal work is performed, including "special cases" and the "problem vault". The exterior structure looks like an underbelly. At the middle the "problem vault" is located. This is where Junior's biovessel is believed to be located. There's a room dedicated to Egglets that has an egg-shaped door with a slot where completed Egglets are deposited for the archivists to take care of the rest. A supply room is present in which random items are stored. This wing also has an access to The Cafe for employees that is open 24 jellations per endomolt, 7 endomolts per nanospiral. Staff often spend their breaks there. 'B Wing' This is the more public face of the ward. Beyond its door are the education services, examination rooms and other facilities for parents-to-be. The exterior structure looks like an infant's face. There are four labeled tunnels in here that lead to different places. One of them is a shortcut to Burgrr's cafeteria. Cafeteria Not really a part of the Hospital, the cafeteria is run by the Burgrr Inc. crew, with Harmburger serving their food to the patients. The only way to enter or leave the cafeteria is trough Double Door. The place reeks with a foul smell that creates a greenish haze. It's not allowed to leave with food. 'Rebooted Cafeteria' After Burgrr suffered temporary erasure from existence, it later returned and got improved. New serving employees include Stone Slab and Miss. The Counter is also sentient but it doesn't actually work here, despite expectations. In the area near Dr Phage's office they have tables for customers to eat at. The Morgue Actually a zone separated from the Hospital. It's the place where they bring the deceased bodies of those that died to be sterilized and sometimes purged. Each entity has multiple dead bodies, as they come from multiple doomed layers (in other words, alternate timelines where you die). You get there using the elevator. Every entity has it's own floor filled only with their dead bodies. Laboratory A lab where Phage works. Has an X-ray machine and various other lab stuff. Surgery Ward 490.png Surgery-lobbydark.png The area where surgery takes place. Can be entered through a Surgery Ward Door after it scans your patient or staff ID. The waiting lobby was decorated by Dr Tori with sewn fabric patches on the walls and floors. Tori is too cheap to fix the holes in the walls and instead covers them with decorations. These holes lead outside the Hospital, into The Abyss. Giant eyes and veins can be seen on the walls and ceiling. There's also a painting with a "nude" self portrait made by Tori herself. Windifred works here as an intake window speaking with the patients. A cluster of TVs hang on a wall showing images from different media, which in-universe are actually live news feeds and advertisements. Different paths that can be taken from the lobby are the bathroom, staff only area, patients only area and the coffee shop. 'Bathroom' A room where you go to excrete. The bathroom is different for each individual user, fulfilling their particular needs. That said, for a grey zoner the bathroom looks like a regular bathroom they're accustomed to and even more luxurious and clean. The only apparent thing that is off for a grey zoner is the toilet, which is a living creature that feeds on waste. 'Surgery Patient Rooms' Can be entered by typing the patient's room code on the patients only door. This is a single door that can lead to any of the possible patient rooms. The rooms are meant to make the patients feel more comfortable and are bigger than the other patient rooms. When in one of these rooms, the door only leads back to the lobby. 'Staff Wing' A staff only area accessed with a staff ID. From here you can access Tori's office, the staff break room, the organ bank and the actual surgery rooms. The maintenance room was affected by the Plank Maze and entering its door leads in the maze. The maintenance room should be found further in the maze. 'Computer Room' Surgery-computer.png Computerchip.png A room where the Hospital's supercomputer is located. Crash, the computer, was recently acquired and the staff isn't fully used to it. He later got replaced by Chip who became the new supercomputer. 'Staff Break Room' A break room and a locker room for the staff. The room contains lockers, vending machines, a TV and a lunch table. The vending machines are occasionally changed and each requires a different form of currency. 'Greenhouse' Surgery-greenhouse.png Surgery-greenhousedungeon.png Ugremhowse.png|seen by Eyeslob Also know as the organ bank, surgical tissue vault and Bioperpetuatory Tissue Vault, it is a space impossibly larger than the outside dimensions of the lobby, resembling a jungle of plant-like unperceptive organs. It works similar to a bank, organoids make a deposit and they enjoy the "interest" as their samples grow, or even make donations and loans to perceptoids who need biomass. Useful for surgery when spare parts are needed. 'Surgical Dunes' A dizzying landscape that stretches indefinitely in every direction, the air as still and cold as death. The floor is made out of ceramic tiles that slowly move like ocean waves. There are trees with scalpels for leaves. The place is full of numerous doors, each leading to a a surgery than can happen. The place smells lemony-fresh. 'Surgery Room' Each door from the surgical dunes leads to one of these. The rooms where the actual surgery takes places. The Cafe Coffeeshop.png Coffeeshopjay.png Bigcafe.png Just like how Burgrr sells their products in the Hospital, The Cafe is another zone that opens in other zones to sell their liquid-based consumables. Customers have a variety of orders they can take that are written on a blackboard. The barista was Chip, who later was replaced by Joe. Areas of the Hospital where the Cafe can be accessed include the Surgery Ward, Maternity Ward and maybe others. Plank Maze Rather an anomaly than a part of the Hospital, the Plank Maze is a damp labyrinth of planks that grows around the Hospital like a cancer. It affects the layout and overtakes consumed rooms. Doors that should lead somewhere can instead lead into the maze, the original room being located somewhere deeper in there. Overtaken rooms are simplified, carrying the theme of the wooden hallways. Some rooms can be reduced to only a closet. Doctor's Office Phagedesk6.png|Dr Phage's office 5325f7e41a3be688c7b0ceb2c139dbdd.png|Dr Phleboto's office 111.png|Dr Man's office Surgery-torioffice.png|Dr Tori's office Gynnieoffice.png|Dr Gynnie's office The Hospital doctors have their own offices. Each has its own style. Scrapped Rooms and Areas The Morgue was originally planned to be a single room in the Hospital but was later expanded to a major chapter in Awful Hospital. At first the surgical wing was planned to be a single room where the surgeries took place. It ultimately wound up to be a large area with more places and characters added to the story. The scrapped design for Dr Phage's office. It had lots of visual easter eggs such as a picture of Doctor Loboto from Psychonauts, a picture of the Convulsing Nurse, a GERMS! illustration, an octickle, a Magboil in a jar, a Bleater in a jar and Chainsaw Kid's mask. Trivia *The Hospital first appeared in a creepypasta. *The Hospital's oath is a reference to the SCP Foundation's motto: Secure, Contain, Protect. *The laboratory has many references: -the ear rat was a real life experiment. -there's a poster with Dr Melancholy from The Fear Hole. -the jar with the pickled creature is from the Burgrr creepypasta. *The smaller TVs in the surgery ward lobby show pictures from the following media (from left to right): Face Like a Frog, Gregory Horror Show, The Trap Door, Grinch Night, Anpanman, Grinch Night, Lidsville. *Burying someone's dead body under the walls or floors will keep them from coming back (respawning) and even be forgotten. *The middle vending machine in the break room has the same shape as Jailbot from Superjail!, a robot capable of disguising itself for unexpected attacks. The vending machine on the right has a Brainfly on it, being owned by Burgrr Inc. *Based on a Tumblr comment it is canon that through the eyes of a Middle Ages patient everything in the Hospital looks like a woodcut, medical equipment is worse, there's at least one leech doctor, Molly is an iron maiden, Dr Phage wears a huge neck-ruffle instead of a bow tie an speaks old English. *Because of the danger they represent, the Hospital's dolphin filters are very high priority and are one of the very last things to break down completely. On the other hand, worm filters are one of the first things to go down when a zone is degenerating because they are a lesser nuisance. Category:Zone Category:Organization